Favorite Memories
by maximumFANGirl
Summary: One-shot. Max and Iggy discuss their favorite memories, from baking to chewing gum. Not Miggy!


**Alright, this is just something that popped into my head and I wrote it because I like to see stories that aren't just about Max and Fang. It's from Iggy's POV, which I haven't seen very much. (For obvious reasons, I understand.) Like the summary said, not Miggy. I'm a strong Fax supporter!**

**Read on!**

* * *

I slid open the glass door. I could hear Max sniffling from a bench that sat against the house. She wasn't crying hard like she'd just had her heart broken, she was crying more softly, like she'd remembered something sad that made her tear up.

I'd heard her inside, so I figured I had to go see what was wrong. Dr. Martinez had taken everyone else to the mall to get clothes or toys or something, but Max and I had both opted to stay home.

I sat next to her on the bench, not saying anything at first, because I wasn't really sure what to say.

I knew that she was sitting with her feet settled up on the seat, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head propped up on her knee. I knew it in the same way I knew that when Nudge laughed you can see her dimples, or that when Gazzy is really excited, you can see it like a spark in his eyes. Even if you can't see anymore, there are some things you never forget.

"What's your favorite memory?" I asked Max.

I'd heard Max ask that same question over a hundred times before. It was the beginning of a game that she had invented. Back when we had been at the School and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were really beat from whatever inhumane experiment the whitecoats had us do that day, Max would start it up and she and the kids would take turns telling their favorite memories, one after another, until they couldn't think of anymore.

It was kind of a stretch for them, I mean, growing up in dog cages and all, but the kids have always had a talent to look on the bright side of things.

Nudge and Gazzy's favorite memory back then was the day Angel came. Not a single game went without mention of it. They also liked the day that Gazzy had used his ability to mimic voices to get two Erasers in an all and all out fight. It was one of my favorites, too.

Of course, once we escaped, and there was no one from the School to torment us, the game wasn't played as often. But sometimes when one of the kids couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, Max would play the game with them to calm them down and get them to sleep. There were a lot more memories to recall then.

I never played the game, of course, since I was always one of the older kids. But it just seemed like the right thing to do. I knew it calmed the kids down, so maybe it calmed her down too.

"I'll go first." I said. I thought for a minute. "Remember that time in the E-shaped house when you tried to help me make cupcakes, and you put in three cups of salt instead of three cups of sugar? And I had to throw all the batter away?"

I heard her scoff through her tears. "You could have baked them, added a little extra sugar, they would have been fine."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course Max, Your turn."

She sighed, thinking. "Remember the time we found the baby bird in the backyard and we brought it inside? And Angel wanted to keep it?"

I nodded. "And she tried to give it flying lessons and freaked the thing out."

Max laughed. "Yeah, your turn."

"Remember the time that Gazzy put gum in Nudge's hairbrush and it got all in her hair and you had to cut it out?"

"You call that one of your favorite memories?" Max asked me.

I shrugged. "It was pretty funny."

I could tell Max was rolling her eyes, because she did it a lot. Most of the time she told me she was, too.

"Come on, your turn." I reminded her. She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Remember how Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all got me something for Mother's Day last year? You made me a cake. That was in the E-shaped house, too."

I nodded.

"You know, that's what I was out here doing. I was out here wondering if we'll ever be able to have a permanent house like the E-shaped house again. Once all this 'save the world' stuff is over. When we spend time here, I think maybe we can come back and stay for good. With family. But then again, it's just my family, the rest of the flock may want to find their own family and live with them. I just wish we could all live in one house together again."

Max paused, waiting for a reply.

"We will, I know it," I said, trying to reassure her.

"How do you possibly know that, Iggy?" she asked me.

"Okay, I was lying," I admitted. "I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I can be like, ninety-nine percent, which is pretty good. I mean, with those odds, what are the chances?"

"Ninety-nine percent to one," she answered immediately.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah I figured that out, Max. It was a rhetorical question."

Max laughed. Then everything got quiet again.

"Look, there's no way to be absolutely sure that everyone won't decide to go other places," she said gloomily.

"Max, look at me," I told her. "Tell me, where am I?"

She scoffed. "You're right here, Ig."

"Correct," I answered her. "Where's the rest of the flock going to be soon?"

"Here." This time she was more curious.

"So we've clarified that everyone is together for the time being?" I asked.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes we have, Iggy."

"Well then, good." I concluded.

She waited a minute. "That's it?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"That was supposed to make me feel better?"

I shrugged. "More or less."

"Ig, I already know what's happening now, it's the future I'm thinking about. What if we're not the flock anymore? What if we all aren't together?"

"But you can't know that, Max. What if in the future we are all together, we all live in one house again. And you're sitting there going, 'God, these people drive me crazy, I wish all those years ago I had taken advantage of all the flock being gone and relaxed some and hadn't worried about something that didn't happen!' Wouldn't you feel stupid sitting here now?"

I figured I had made a pretty good point. Max laughed.

I heard a car horn honk from the front yard and some excited chatter as everyone returned.

Max got up and I followed her around the house. I could tell Max was smiling again from the sound of her voice as we helped unpack the back of Dr. Martinez's car.

As I followed them inside, Max tapped my shoulder.

I stopped, turning around.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Thanks for back there." she told me. "I mean, I guess I know that it does no good to worry, but, I just-"

I interrupted her. "It's okay, Max. It's your job, as leader. You always have to be thinking ahead. You do a good job of it, too. But try taking a day or two at a time, who knows what will be going on years from now. All we can do is stay together now."

Max didn't reply for a minute, thinking about what I'd said.

"You know, Iggy, I'm smiling right now," she told me.

I started back towards the house. "You know, Max, I'm smiling too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I've written another MR fanfic, so you can check it out. If you didn't, I'm not really sure why you're still reading...**

**Getting reviews are totally amazing, even if it's just a few words, it means a lot.**

**See ya,**

**maximumFANGirl **


End file.
